Hatred or a Halo
by Nakita25
Summary: (I'll put cover image soon... I might draw it) A girl has been living in a vacant home. For years all she has had was belief. But the guardians never came. She formed so much hatred and is no longer human. And ever falling.
1. Prologue

I looked out my window at the snowy scene, dammit. "So Jack Frost?" I shouted out the window of nothing, "You can take every moment possible to create snow days but not to help one little girl?! I've waited for at least _one _of you guardians to help me for years on counting!"

No answer.

"Jack ass…" I muttered under breath. I turned back to my room. My blank rickety room. This house is abandoned anyways, completely vacant other than yours truly. No parents, no family, no love. Not to mention no fun, hope, joy, or good dreams that these stupid 'guardians' vowed to give all children. I've heard those tales that Jamie and his friends tell about every kid stop believing because Pitch struck everyone at once, and I know its true… but couldn't they tell I was still believing? Couldn't they see my distress? But instead they call stupid Jamie the 'true believer'. Yeah sure, he was ready to give up on them in just less than a day. They also say he was Jacks 'first believer'. If he had ever bothered to find me and save me from the darkness, he would've seen that I had believed in his all this time. Before anyone.

I never had a tooth collected, I threw them out in the blizzards. I never had a true Christmas, no matter what, North never came. I never had fun, or a good dream, or any hope or Easter egg hunts. I prayed to the freaking Man in Moon, he never answered. It angers me so deeply, I don't want toys or anything, just _someone. _Someone to tell me its alright, to comfort me when my parents died, to give me a light in my darkness, to just be a _friend. _I heard that they see your light, and if your light glows, they will come. Why don't they see mine? Is it not bright enough? It should be, I believe in them more than anything.

Well, I guess now I see who the guardians really are.

The only one worth it is Pitch. He was always by me. Even if he gave me nightmares and fear, at least he was there. At least he bothered to come.

Now I look out that window without a bit of sadness, just pure anger. And hatred.

I guess that could be why I died that night.


	2. Chapter 1

I woke up without a clue of who I was. I lay in the snow with crimson liquid covering my body and the snow surrounding me, where am I?

I looked in the sky and saw the moon, it was so bright. It felt… comforting.

_Halo._

"What?" I asked with a coarse voice.

_Your name._

"My name is Halo?" I asked again. Was that the moon talking?

_You are a spirit, an angel. Protect the children and assist the guardians. You already died saving a little girl you didn't know._

"Wait, wait, hold up," I groaned and sat up, my chest hurt really bad. I looked down and saw a huge gorge where my heart is. It was an ugly wound making blood soak my clothes made of rags, and what was all this nonsense he speaks? "What do you mean '_spirit and angel' _and what's with this gash? Shouldn't I be dead? And 'the guardians' sounds strangely familiar? Wait, did you say I died? Saving whom?! And killed by whom?!"

_Calm down, Halo. _A beam of light shot from the moon and to my wound. Healing it to a scar. _Usually all wounds heal before you become a spirit, but yours was different. _

"Now answer the rest of my other questions." I demanded, looking at the moon.

_They will come in time._

"_Time_?! I don't have _time!" _I yelled.

_Look beside you._

I turned and saw a group of small teeth. About ten, I'll say.

_Some of the teeth you've thrown into the snow through your 16 years alive. They hold your memories._

"I'm 16? And then they wont show all of my memories…" I trailed off and picked up the teeth and my vision filled with memories.

I saw auburn haired five year old with tan skin and eyes darker than a moonless night. Then the tragedies began…

My parents died…. I was alone… Forever….

It only showed a few small clips, but it made me understand everything. Even though it didn't show my death.

"I hate you." I muttered once the memories ended.

_What was that Halo?_

"I hate you all!" I screamed at the moon and jumped to my feet, "You've told me enough to know I've hated you and the guardians. I still don't know who I am, why I'm here, or how I got here. What am I?"

_I cannot tell you… and don't hate the guardians, they-_

"Shut up." I growled, words full of poison.

_You're an angel. _

I noticed large white wings that came from my back, each feather tipped with black. "and what else?"

_Nothing. _

"Nothing?! Nothing about how you left me alone?!" I shouted and lifted my wings above me and crashed them towards the ground, elevating me. "Whatever."

With that I flew off from the blooded ground.

Sorry about that chapter…. Its sort of confusing I think ^^; well just a quick summary of the chapter incase you didn't get the important stuff cause it's a mess…

**She was murdered and the Man in Moon made her a spirit named "Halo" (an angel) and healed her wound that for some reason didn't heal in the process of becoming a spirit, causing it to scar. She doesn't know who she is and is annoying that the Man in Moon isn't much help but he shows her a pile of teeth he found in the snow that she threw out when Tooth never came. She saw a few quick clips of memories but it all made sense. She re-found her hatred for them all and flew away. **

…**.. and yeah… **


End file.
